Peep's Moon Mission
Plot/Summary: One night, Peep was about to go to bed thinking that the day was over, all of a sudden, he saw a beautiful full moon in the night sky. he watched it all night, unaware that a bat named Bat was spying on him. The next morning, Chirp went to visit Peep and was surprised to see him sleeping outside his can. (And thought a spider or centipede was in his can) Peep told her he stood awake last night to see the moon. He did not have the word to describe a full moon so he drew a full moon in the dirt. Chirp decided to stay awake at the next night and see the full moon herself. But she fell asleep. (Unaware the full moon was becoming a waning gibbous.) Peep and Chirp tried for 7 nights but failed. So Quack offered to help them stay awake. That night, Peep and Quack fell asleep but Chirp stayed up. At first the sky was cloudy but then the clouds disappeared and the moon was in the sky. But instead of seeing a full moon, Chirp saw a Quarter moon. Unaware that Bat continued to spy on them. The next morning, Chirp told Peep and Chirp that she saw a quarter moon instead of a full moon. Peep showed her a peach looking like a full moon and told her the moon was a full moon and not a quarter moon. But chirp bit the peach to make it look like a quarter moon. So Quack decided to stay up all night to prove that the moon was a full moon or quarter moon with wisdom. But fell asleep that night and the next but he woke up while Bat was chasing a firefly. But instead of seeing a Full Moon or Quarter Moon, Quack saw a crescent moon. The next morning, Quack told Peep and Chirp that he saw a crescent moon and not a full moon or quarter moon and he bit Peep's peaches to make them look like crescent moons and bit Chirp's peaches to make them look like crescent moons too. Enraged, Chirp stormed off. Thinking that Chirp didn't believe him, Quack stormed off too. A few days later, Peep encouraged Chirp and Quack to stop fighting over what the moon looks like and watch the moon together to prove it was a full moon, a quarter moon or a crescent moon. That night, they stood up together to watch the moon but they saw no moon in the sky. But then they finally saw Bat. Bat asked Peep why they were up at night. Peep told him they were trying to see the moon and asked him if the moon was a Full Moon, a Quarter Moon, or a Crescent Moon. And Bat told him the moon was a full moon, a quarter moon and crescent moon all together because they were lunar phases and there was no moon tonight because it was a new moon. Happy that they were all right, Quack and Chirp went home to go to sleep. Before he went to sleep, Peep asked Bat how the moon creates lunar phases. Bat said he didn't because bats love mysteries. Peep went to sleep and Bat flew away. Trivia: . This was the second episode about astronomy. First was Star light Star bright. . A sequel, titled, The Many Moons of Quack the Duck aired after this episode. . This is the first episode to take place in an entire month because lunar phases happen for a month. . It's unknown why the episode was titled Peep's Moon Mission because Peep, Chirp and Quack don't actually go to the moon. Although Chirp and Quack went to the moon in Quack's dream in The Many Moons of Quack the Duck and Quack planned to go to the moon at the end of that episode to see the solar system's other moons and prove there were other moons. .. Possibly because PBS knew the idea would work better in Space Racers and Ready Jet Go! and not Peep in the big wide world. . This was the first episode where Peep makes a angry face. . It was also the first time Peep got mad at Chirp. . This marks the first appearance of Bat. . This episode and the Many Moons of Quack the Duck were made to honor Apollo 11 and the moon landing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes